Smut
by Clenery Aingremont
Summary: Marlene McKinnon não suportava ter que passar por aqueles almoços de família todos os domingos. A única forma de fazê-la distrair-se no meio de tantos adultos e tios machistas — e os namoradinhos? — era ler um pouco de Caroline Miller. Naquela tarde, porém, ela aprendeu que smut não era uma leitura muito saudável quando estava rodeada de pessoas.


Parte em itálico e entre aspas retirada de um dos capítulos da fanfic "Fangirl-ily" da Miller.

* * *

— Ian não vem.

— Como assim ele não vem?

Foram aquelas simples palavras que estragaram completamente o seu humor. A parte boa de se ter um irmão mais velho era que ele era obrigado a passar todos os almoços em família contigo, suportando as piadas que apenas os mais velhos achavam engraçadas — mesmo quando repetidas pela quarta semana seguida — e fazendo cara de "eu escolhi esperar" quando perguntam sobre os "namoradinhos".

Contudo, assim que Marlene chegou à casa de sua tia Madeleine, teve a certeza de que aquele domingo seria bem pior que os outros, e quase pensou em implorar à sua mãe para convidar uma amiga, como fazia quando criança.

— Mas por que ele não vem? — ela perguntou, tentando manter a calma, enquanto via sua mãe andar de um lado para o outro na cozinha, transportando travessas, panelas e talheres.

— Ele tem prova na faculdade, Lene, precisa estudar!

Ela sentiu a sua boca abrir-se escancaradamente.

— Estudar? O Ian?

Então ela entendeu tudo.

Ele estava mentindo para escapar de mais uma reunião familiar entediante. E pior! Deixando-a para aturá-los sozinha! Quase podia ver a expressão debochada dele.

Odiava ter um irmão mais velho.

— Quando eu tinha prova você nunca me deixava ficar em casa — ela resmungou, ressentida.

— É diferente.

Não, não era.

Saiu da cozinha, indo até a sala de estar, onde havia mais pessoas do que cadeiras para se sentar.

— Leninha!

Como ela odiava aquele apelido...

— Por que você está vestida como se fosse rodar bolsinha? Isso não é roupa adequada para uma moça — sua tia Dorothy disse, olhando-a de cima a baixo, com uma expressão esnobe.

Fala sério, aquele macacão nem era tão curto assim.

— Você cuida tanto da minha vida, tia — Marlene sorriu falsamente — Você devia ficar mais preocupada com você. O tempo está passando, e você ainda não arrumou um filho pra cuidar.

Pôde escutar um engasgo de seu tio Mark a algum lado da sua direita.

Afastou-se daquela parte da casa, olhando desejosa para as escadas que davam para os dormitórios. Poderia trancar-se no quarto de alguém e simplesmente ter a sua existência esquecida por algumas horas. Ou fugir pela janela aberta.

— E os namoradinhos?

Marlene deixou os talheres em cima do prato, encarando séria para o que era o noivo de uma de suas primas.

— Você me perguntou isso semana passada. Acha mesmo que arrumei um em menos de 7 dias? Que tipo de garota você acha que eu sou?

Ele calou-se parecendo constrangido.

Pôde ver a sua mãe ocultar o rosto por trás de um guardanapo enquanto o seu pai sorria para ela, parecendo orgulhoso de sua resposta.

Ela sabia o tipo de garota que eles achavam que ela era. Pena que ela não se importava com isso.

Foi na hora da sobremesa que todos dispersaram-se, em seus grupos individuais, espalhados pela casa. Agradeceu pelo momento finalmente ter chegado, mas sabia que ainda demoraria para sua mãe decidir ir.

Sentou-se em um canto, pegando o celular para distrair-se. Foi quando recebeu a mensagem da operadora, informando final da franquia.

— Droga...

Pedir a senha do wi-fi não era uma opção, e introsar-se também não. Lembrou-se então dos e-books que tinha baixado para ler durante as aulas de literatura. Era uma grande ironia, mas não era uma literatura ensinada e aprovada no currículo.

 _"James continuou descendo por seu colo, finalmente roçando sua barba por fazer na pele de seu seio esquerdo"._

Conforme continuou lendo o parágrafo, pensou que talvez não era uma ideia tão bom ler aquilo, àquela hora, naquele lugar, acompanhada de outras (tantas) pessoas. Esfregou uma coxa na outra, tentando secar o suor impregnado pelo calor, sentindo a blusa também colar-se às suas costas.

— O que você está lendo aí?

Antes que pudesse fazer qualquer coisa para evitar, a sua tia Dorothy — aquela mesma tia detestável — puxou o seu celular de suas mãos.

— Ei! Você não pode pegar as coisas das pessoas desse jeito! Sua mãe não te deu educação? — protestou Marlene, puxando-o de volta com força.

— _"Cada suspiro de Lily era um novo suspiro dele"_ — ela disse, com um sorriso debochado — Que tipo de leitura você anda tendo? Eu sempre digo que você é uma vagabunda mesmo.

"Desculpe, vózinha".

— Vagabunda porque uso o que quero e não me sujeito às opiniões dos outros? Vagabunda porque gosto de ler sobre pessoas transando? Vagabunda porque não sou mais virgem e gosto SIM de transar? Ah! Então eu sou vagabunda MESMO, e eu GOSTO.

Guardou o celular em seu bolso do short, indo até a porta da casa, já cansada daquela situação toda.

— Ah! E eu posso ser vagabunda, mas não finjo ser o que não sou. Muito menos minto para o meu marido quanto às minhas condições de engravidar — ela virou-se para a mulher uma vez mais, antes de abrir a porta e sair.

Fechou a porta do carro, assim que entrou nele. Encostou a testa no painel de controle, pensando no que tinha feito. Sem poder evitar, começou a rir, gargalhar de verdade. Finalmente tinha calado a boca daquela tia insuportável, e talvez se livrado dos almoços que tanto a incomodavam. Só esperava que a sua avó não tivesse tido alguma taquicardia pelo que escutou-a falar.

Eu sempre pensei que a sua tia precisava de um bom fora para calar a boca

SMS 16:02

Ela sorriu para a mensagem recebida de sua mãe.

Olhou para o céu, através do vidro dianteiro do carro, e depois para dentro da casa, antes de pegar o celular novamente, e discar um número com o pouco de crédito que lhe sobrava.

— Sirius? Você poderia me salvar? Tô presa no fim do mundo.


End file.
